warcraftexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Edwin Grayson
"A stern man who values honor, yet still with enough heart to care for the little people and enough wit to steer through muck of politics and war; Lord Grayson is the perfect general, and a better commander than I'd ever be." —Syr Anduin Lothar, Supreme Commander of the Stormwind Armed Forces Lord Edwin Grayson i'Highhand, more commonly recognized as Grayson Shadowbreaker, is the Lord of The Highhand and head of House Highhand. He is also a knight of Stormwind origin and former Grand Master of Stormwind Chapter of the Knights of the Silver Hand. One of the few paladins of the older generation still alive, Lord Grayson is one of the most seasoned military commanders in Azeroth, having participated in all three wars, his advise respected and welcome in any war council. Serving as the supreme commander of the Stormwind forces after Syr Anduin Lothar's demise, Lord Grayson is regarded as one of the masterminds of the Stormwind counteroffensive and one of the most skilled warriors of his time. He is well recognized for his leadership during the Battle of Pitchfork Creek, where outnumbered twelve to one, he managed to break through orc lines by covering a herd of oxen with burning cloth and driving them headlong into the fray. A calm and austere man, Lord Grayson is humble yet stern, particularly strict towards his own troops, drilling them rigorously. Nevertheless, he is respected by his men and regarded by them as a living legend. Appearance and Character Lord Grayson has the face of a soldier: square and regular with powerful, piercing eyes. His hair is close cropped and he keeps a bristling beard. In his mid-fifties, freckles of grey starts to dot his black hair. He is not tall, but powerfully built, with muscles rippling under his chainmail. He wears a black eyepatch over his right eye, covering a hollow socket that was once an eye before the Defense of the Grand Hamlet. Lord Grayson is a man of habit, and of a very spartan one. He is strict towards himself, and even stricter to his subordinates. He is tenacious and hard as nails, but respectful, honorable and full of compassion. Although spiteful towards the Lordaeronians, believing them to be contentious and hypocritical, he nevertheless respects them for their dignity and valor, even willing to step down from his position as Grand Master for a Lordaeronian candidate who he considered a better suitor. Lord Grayson's armor was well-made, but plain-looking, being grey-steel with brass rimming and dull ring-mail. At times he would wear a tabard displaying his family sigil: a golden rearing bull on a field of black. He seldom wore a helm in battle; when he did, it was an unadorned armet of grey steel. He wielded his namesake weapon Shadowbreaker, a heavy, double-sided warhammer forged of elementium, with each side shaped like a bull's head. History Born to Edgar Grayson, Lord of The Highhand, who was known as the White Ox of the North during his service to Barathen Wrynn, and Lady Aileen of House Arritaver, his second cousin. Lord Grayson was cadet academy material, and graduated with full recognition. He served first as a commissioner of the Stormwind Marine Corps, then as major-general under the logistics corps, and finally as military advisor to King Llane Wrynn. He was given honorary knighthood at the age of thirty-three and assumed leadership of House Highhand after his father's demise. Category:Stormwindian Characters Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Human Characters